A'La What!
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: RKK... Bored... and Interviewing FMA characters? what's wrong here?
1. A'La Edward!

Me: Lol!

Al: O.k. What now?

Me: Master card Alchemy A La FMA!

Ed: Oivey…

Me: **grins**

Edward:

Realizing that you're a full head shorter than a guy who is a year younger than you,

I'll kick Russell's ass…

Laughing when people think Alphonse is your father because of the Armor,

Better him than honenhime…

Smiling while taking the blame for alchemizing the flame colonel's pants off,

Didja know he wears panties that say, "You turn me on"?

Get called short/a bean six or more times a day and still get pissed someone says "Runt",

The colonel started it…

Swearing up and down that you'll eventually grow taller once you have the Philosopher's Stone,

It'll work, Trust me…

Having GIRLS cosplay as you at a convention,

I knew I should have cut my hair…

Having an insane author write about all the mistakes you made along with forcing you to sing Ready Steady Go by L'arc-En-Ciel,

Don't worry, I'll kill her sooner or later…

Looking so much like a girl that there's a rumor floating around that you actually have boobs and are really a chick,

WTF? Who said that?

Having to date Roy in BBI,

**Shutters** I DID NOT want to do that!

Denying all pre-mentioned rumors while sweating excessively shaking head,

Are You accusing ME of LYING?!

Having to go through all this without complaining,

I'll Kill you stupid person!!!

To see your self running around naked like a second grader on crack on video because of a crazed FEMALE fanfiction writer who has nothing better to do,

Damn… No comment….

There are somethings nature can't provide, but for everything else there's Alchemy, Fangirls, and demented Fanfiction writers.


	2. A'La Alphonse?

Me: AGAIN!!

All: **Sigh in exasperation**

Alphonse:

To be constantly mistaken for Edward,

I'm NOT ED!

To have your head thrown at a random person,

MY HEAD!!!

Wanting to viciously murder someone but not being able to,

**Twitch, twitch **…

To have an affinity with cute kitties,

**Cat meows from inside armor and Edward glares** You know it's still raining outside right?

Sticking by your brother even though he almost killed you,

O.o… Ed never tried to kill me…

Denying the pre-mentioned fact your brother almost killed you in the process of brining your mother back, which failed,

O.O Ed STILL didn't try to kill me that was an accident…

Staring in many Shonen Ai fics with your brother as your lover,

Ed's a virgin… and so am i…

Never crossing your mind that Incest is a VERY BAD IDEA,

Ed's not my lover he's my brother…. Incest is gross…

Freaking out when you find out Roy is your brother's lover,

Roy and Ed? o.0 Since when?

Having to constantly look over your shoulder for fear of swarms of fangirls,

O.O… They swarm?

Having to put up with fans telling you that you're the definition of: "Sexay",

No more! Please, I'm not the definition of anything other than: "Walking Trash Can!"

Having to blush furiously when Edward walks in while you were playing with rubber ducks in the bathtub once you had gotten your body back,

0.0… Sheeeeooooottttt…. (Sheot Shit)

There are things you may not want stuck in your family album, but to fix that is Flame alchemy and Armor bound with your soul.


	3. A'La Roy!

Me: hah! The sequil to Teen Trouble gave me an idea!

Tara: Ok, kate, what now?

Me: besides me deeming the plan of world domination with miniskirts and muffins a failure? Another A La Master Card interview thingy thing!

Tara: You're nuts…

Me: Doughnuts? Where?

A/n this one's a little random… cause I kinna get in a fight with him…

Roy:

To have Hawkeye keep deeming your plan to become fuehrer and force the women of the military wear mini skirts a failure while eating YOUR doughnut,

Don't worry about that, Karma will kick her ass sooner or later…

To have Hawkeye's dog hate you in a way that it wants to consume your flesh, and get away with it on sheer cuteness alone,

O.o… and to think I keep giving it stakes when ever I can…

To have a vast army of fan girls at your every beck and call,

Rally? I thought those were people who wanted to join the military… 0.o…

To have your name mentioned with Hawkeye's at any given chance as if you two were lovers,

0.o… Yah I don't think so…

Having several people imply Edward's your GAY lover,

Yah, problem right there. Ed likes Winry and I like Hawkeye…

To have a crazy author write a scene where Ed finds out you screwed Hawkeye and you claim it was rape,

Yah, you can't rape the willing sweet cakes…

To get on the nerves of the crazy writer but find she won't do anything to you cause she likes you,

My sexy-smart-ass-ness triumphs!

To have the author get SOOOO annoyed with you she would sick Black Hayate on you having the dog rip your bowels out,

That's kinna harsh…

Can you stop being Roy Mustang for two god damn seconds,

No…

Why the FUCK not (Sounds like Tara's word "Fucknaught"),

Because I AM Roy Mustang…

To get in a fight with the author of an interview master card thing,

She won't win, because she's typing my responses…

Oh yah? To get humiliated by the Caught in the Act series because of a crazy author by having Ed and Al find you cleaning your office with a pink apron like a girl,

Touché… you truly DO win things…

There are some things you just have to put up with in life. But for everything else there's anime, manga, and crazy fan fiction writers who get an inspiration from a karaoke session on the bus home from school.

This really happened! I got the inspiration from a karaoke session with James, Tara and myself, more over Tara and I were doing all the singing and James was merely laughing at us… in the back of the bus when I started singing parts and chucks of L'ArcEnCiel's "Ready steady Go!"


End file.
